1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step motor and more particularly, to a step motor of a driving mechanism for use in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the step motor of a driving mechanism for use in a camera generally comprises a magnet and a plurality of yoke irons. Each yoke has a winding. By means of the respective windings to change the magnetic fields of the yoke irons, the magnet and the yoke irons are induced, thereby causing a motion.
However, because the aforesaid prior art step motor uses multiple yoke irons to form multiple magnetic fields, it is difficult to control the installation precision of the yoke irons and the accuracy of the action of the step motor. Further, the use of the multiple yoke irons complicates the structure of the step motor, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a step motor that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.